Naruto - Balance
by bradw316
Summary: Ashoka Tano is given a task to restore balance to the force by the Shan Family and Darth Marr, train and guide Sakura in the ways of both the light and dark side of the force, while helping her save Naruto from becoming the Eternal Emperor. Up for Adoption! Premise Complete


Prologue

' _Fear, Fear attracts the Fearful, the Strong, the Weak, the Innocent, Fear is my Ally' – Darth Maul_

 _Peace is a Lie, There is only Passion_

 _Through Passion I gain strength,_

 _Through Strength, Power,_

 _Through Power I gain Victory,_

 _Through Victory my chains are broken,_

 _The Force Shall Free me! – The Sith Code_

"Ashoka," came a mysterious and but calming voice, opening her eyes the young Trugeta found herself in a massive white void.

"If this is what the force is when we pass on, I kind of feel cheated," the young woman snipped.

A warm chuckle was her response, "This is hardly what the force presents young padawan," a figure appeared, he was dressed in strange, red, black, and bronze robes, clipped to his belt were two beautiful ornately designed lightsabers. "Your rather snippy attitude reminds me a lot of Mission."

"Who are you master?" the Trugeta jedi asked.

"We'll get to that in due time, young padawan," the man stated softly.

"I'm not a padawan anymore, master I left the order," Ashoka said softly. "And now apparently I'm dead killed by my own former master who fell to the dark side."

"Yes," the man's eyes furrowed slightly. "His fall is the will of the force."

"H-How could anyone say that!" Ashoka shouted.

"The truth is there hasn't been a balance in the force since before Darth Bane, he tipped the scales too much into the light's favor by limiting the dark side to a single Sith and a single apprentice. For generations before he came along the Sith Empire battled the Republic, neither side gaining ground over the other, perfect balance in a twisted way," the man stated calmly.

"How could a constant war be a way to balance the force?" Ashoka asked.

"If you bathe the force in light you get stagnation and complacency, if you drown it in darkness you get corruption and anarchy. To maintain true balance the force there must be a balanced between the dark side and the light side. It cannot completely be bathed in light nor can it be drowned in darkness, your former master will return the balance in the force through self-sacrifice and his children. However the force in the distance future will once be again on the verge of drowning in darkness and only one person can prevent it and return the balance. You Ashoka Tano will be the one to train this person in both sides of the force. And through her you will help another chosen one."

Ashoka frowned, "I think you need another I'm not the best choice to train anyone, I'm a failed padawan."

"No you were a lost padawan, and as a former Jedi Master and council member I can bestow upon any rank, with the help two others," no sooner had he finished this sentence three other figures appeared two women and one male. The male was masked wearing strange armor with some wicked looking spikes jutting from the shoulders. "Padawan, allow me to introduce you to Master Bastilla Shan, Grandmaster Satele Shan, and Darth Marr, I'm former Jedi Master and Dark Lord of the Sith, Revan Shan."

Ashoka was initially put on guard by the appearence of the Darth but quickly became confused. Glancing at the two women, "this is really strange."

Bastilla smirked, "yes, I can imagine however to elaborate all four of us have delved in both the light and dark sides of the force, through trials likes of which many of the former Jedi Council members in your time would simply label as purely dark and seek to eradicate."

"You yourself had been touched by the darkness hence why you were forced out of the order," Darth Marr explained. "While on the surface you made the decision yourself, however that decision was the only option given to you through manipulation both from the Jedi Council and Darth Sidious."

"Why?!" Ashoka asked.

"To hurt Anakin Skywalker, you leaving the Order either by being forcibly removed or your own decision caused him anguish and increased his fear that he was losing people he cared for. He feared to lose his mother, Sidious made that happen by influencing the Tusken Raiders to kidnap her. Sidious used the Jedi's own morals and code on you to infuence your decision to leave the order. He lied to Anakin about being able to save Padme using a force technique, no such technique exist light or dark side," Marr stated. "It culminated into the monster your faced in that temple, Anakin does exist inside that shell, buried under all his self-hatred."

Ashoka sighed a brief smile appearing on her face, "I knew I wasn't imagining it, there is still good in him."

"Yes, and his son will bring it out in time, however your task will be different. You have another chosen one to save," Revan spoke up. "It'll be done through a girl he loves deep down and if not followed will lead to harm to both him and his world."

"How so?" the trugeta woman asked.

"The girl you will be helping, will after twenty years of living a loveless marriage kill herself. This event will start a downward sprial that will cause the chosen one's mind and will to weaken, the being he sealed away will break free and the world will burn," Satele stated. "This will be felt in the force for centuries to come. Profound loss so dark it will give rise to the first Sith Emperor. The very Emperor Darth Marr and myself fought in our time."

"Wow," Ashoka slumped to the ground. "So what you're saying I'm going back to before Jedi and Sith existed, to before the Hyperspace War."

"To before a race known as the Sith existed, yes. Naruto Uzumaki would use his feelings of anger and hatred that he held at bay since he was two, combining it with the Nine-tailed Biju and create the Sith from the world he was born on, this process would make him intangent, a spirit. He has caused suffering on a scale that Sidious had only dreamed of," Marr explained clenching a fist. "The death of Sakura Uchiha was the catalyst that started everything, the countless lives lost, the imbalance in the force, there should have never been a light and dark side. No Jedi Code, no Sith Code."

"What am I to do then, Masters?" Ashoka asked.

"As said you will be teaching Sakura Haruno the ways of the force both light and dark with our help, and hopefully through our teachings she will embrace the idea of helping and loving the true chosen one. We are not sure if it will stop the birth of the Sith Emperor and later the Eternal Emperor but it may change the direction," Revan replied.

"I'll do what I can," Ashoka responded.

"Then let's begin," Bastilla stated.

Author's Note: Oh I know I'm going to get some hate reviews on this but to me it's an interesting premise, what if through a single event cause Naruto to go so evil that he could become a world devourer like the Sith Emperor is in Star Wars: The Old Republic. The suicide is just something I through in as a way of sticking it to Sasuke/Sakura fans, which I hate with an infinite passion. Sidious states in Return of the Jedi, Let the hate flow through you.


End file.
